Although ethyl alcohol is widely used in our culture and although there have been many studies on its biochemical and behavioral effects, we still know very little about the action on brain cells. One of the most meaningful indicators of brain cell function is the pattern of impulses that is generated; surprisingly, few investigators appear to have studied this aspect of alcohol action. Therefore, I am proposing to use this novel approach to improve our understanding of how alcohol affects brain function and behavior. This approach is important because it can pin-point those portions of the brain which are the primary targets of alcohol action. Once this information becomes available, we will have greater chances for success in identifying which neurochemical reactions mediate the alcohol action. Once the target neurochemical reactions are identified, we will have improved chances of developing compounds that interfere with the effects of alcohol abuse, such as an "antidote" for overdose, or a "protectant" to prevent adverse effects, or perhaps a mildly addicting "substitute" to treat alcohol addiction.